


I'm okay.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [54]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'I almost lost you' kiss prompt.~Instead of acknowledging that her name had been called, she looks straight ahead, expecting to see Cinder standing there- but she’s gone. “Wha-” a short gasp leaves her lips, but she doesn’t have time to think about it before a small mass crashes into her with enough force to almost make her lose her balance.Pyrrha glances down, making sure to keep her weapon pointing away, and sees that the mass had been Ruby. “You’re okay!” the shorter girl exclaims, and she wraps her arms tightly around her waist.





	I'm okay.

“This isn’t worth it.” Cinder seethes, baring teeth as she glares at Pyrrha- the girl is too strong for her. She’s never had trouble fighting any of the other kids from this school, but this one’s different.

The huntress in training raises Akoúo̱, bracing herself for an attack- an attack that never comes. Cinder glances to her side, mapping out a quick escape root. The next time she looks at Pyrrha, she raises a hand above her head, drawing her sword back, and without further thought, throws it straight at her. Pyrrha’s eyes widen, and instead on dodging weapon, she raises her shield again. As the sword clatters to the ground, she lowers her shield, and barely seconds later, she hears, “_Pyrrha_!”

Instead of acknowledging that her name had been called, she looks straight ahead, expecting to see Cinder standing there- but she’s gone. “Wha-” a short gasp leaves her lips, but she doesn’t have time to think about it before a small mass crashes into her with enough force to almost make her lose her balance.

Pyrrha glances down, making sure to keep her weapon pointing away, and sees that the mass had been Ruby. “You’re okay!” the shorter girl exclaims, and she wraps her arms tightly around her waist.

Pyrrha throws one last glance at where Cinder had stood seconds before, then lets out a shaky breath- dropping her weapon and shield to the ground as she returns the embrace. “I am. I’m okay.” then she pulls back, looking Ruby up and down, “Wait- I- Are you hurt?”

“No, no, I’m _fine_. I was just worried about _you_.”

Pyrrha smiles then, relief coursing through her veins, relieving some of the tension from her shoulders. “You know that I can handle myself.” Pyrrha jokes, and Ruby only hugs her closer in response. 

Sensing that the hug isn’t going to end anytime soon, Pyrrha also tightens her hold, one hand going up to cradle the back of Ruby’s head. “I was so scared.” Ruby says into her chest, and Pyrrha frowns. “I thought I might’ve been too late. That I’d lost you.” Pyrrha pushes lightly against her chest so Ruby will meet her eyes, and she sees a tear slide down her cheek.

Pyrrha cups her cheek and wipes it away with her thumb as she smiles again, “I’m still _here_. I’m here. We’re _both _okay.”

Ruby searches her eyes for a moment, then pushes up onto the tips of her toes, and pulls Pyrrha down into a kiss. Emerald eyes widen in surprise, but it doesn’t take much thought to realize how she wants to respond. Her other hand moves up to cup Ruby’s other cheek, and she kisses back. It only lasts a few seconds despite the fact that both women want it to continue- it isn’t a good time. They’re still mid-battle, and they’ll have time for that kind of thing after. Pyrrha pulls back reluctantly, and Ruby murmurs, “Good. _Stay _that way.”

“I plan to.” Pyrrha chuckles, “I’m not going anywhere, Ruby. As long as you promise the same.” Ruby finally smiles back, and shows her agreement with a nod. “Good.” Pyrrha says, “Because we have some Grimm to fight.”


End file.
